To assist a surgeon when performing a meniscal repair, there is a knot pusher and suture cutter with a straight distal end. The straight suture cutter includes two components at its distal end, one inside the other. The inner component has a hollow tip at the distal end so a surgeon can pass a suture through the tip and out a port on the side of the inner component. The tip of the inner component is designed to push a knot and or receive an attachment to push a knot. The outer component slides over the straight inner component and cuts any suture protruding from the port of the inner component.